


Cookies

by chantalis



Series: Connor Rhodes x Reader [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantalis/pseuds/chantalis
Summary: You decided to make cookies... Lots of them.
Relationships: Connor Rhodes/Reader, Connor Rhodes/You
Series: Connor Rhodes x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986094
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

“... what the fuck?” You turned from the baking tray you were loading balls of dough onto to face Connor. “Hi, hun! The first tray of cookies is almost done.” 

“That’s not what my question was about.”

“Oh, I know.”

“Okay, what’s with all the cookies?”

“My granna’s ginger cookie recipe makes one hundred and twenty cookies but I accidentally put in twice the butter so I had to double the recipe.”

“So you’re making two hundred and forty cookies?”

“Roughly. You think the ED staff would like some.”

“Hell yeah, I’d probably be their favourite person if I brought in a bunch of cookies.” He kissed you on the cheek with a huge smile on his face. “I’m just going to shower and then I’ll come back down and help with the remaining dough.”

“Good, 'cause there are two trays in the oven, the one I’m working on now, and then three to four more.”

“... Two hundred and forty cookies. That’s a lot.” You laughed and continued to roll balls of light brown dough in sugar before placing them on the baking tray. “Go shower and come back.”

————————————————————-

The smell of baked cookies wafted and imprinted itself all over your apartment. Connor sighed as he placed the last tray on a cooling rack before turning back to you and smiles when he sees that you’re holding a plate of cookies and gesturing to two glasses of milk. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“You have but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

“I am irrevocably in love with you and I never want that to change.”

“I’m in love with you too, Connor, so deeply.”

————————————————————

Everyone had been acting weird. Really weird. Natalie, Sylvie, Hailey, Emily, and Kim were all acting very jittery. Kim played it off as pregnancy hormones, Nat said she was dealing with Will, Sylvie said she was dealing with her feelings for Matt, Emily said that she was dealing with being a med school drop out, and Hailey said she was still reeling from Jay getting shot and debating telling him she loved him or not. While you knew about all of their plights and stresses, you didn’t buy it. There was something they weren’t telling you and you didn’t know what to do about it. Even your co-workers at the aquarium were whispering amongst themselves and running away when you entered the room. It was beginning to grate on your nerves.

You plopped yourself down on the couch when you got through the door, grateful that there were still some cookies left. Both you and Connor had each taken one hundred cookies to work, leaving a good amount for the two of you at home. You were thankful that you’d changed out of your scrubs and showered at work so that you could just melt into your couch and eat ginger cookies without a care in the world.

“Hey sweetheart, are you feeling okay? You look like you’re dead to the world.”

“Just tired and grumpy. One of the stingrays that I was scheduled to check up with today gave birth in the aquarium tank in front of a third-grade field trip so I had to go diving to try and make sure that the babies are okay. They were NOT happy about that.”

“Want to just stay in? I know the girls were looking forward to hanging with you at Molly’s but if you want I can just whip up some homemade meatball soup and chill while watching Jumanji?”

“That sounds fucking amazing.” Connor laughed and kissed you on the forehead. “I’m gonna shower and then get cooking. Just stay here and relax.”

“You are fucking amazing Connor, I fucking love you.” Connor laughed again and regarded you endearingly as he walked down the hall backwards. “You swear when you’re tired. Have you noticed that?”

“Shut the fuck up and make me soup so I can eat your fucking amazing cooking and cuddle you.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since you made hundreds of cookies and Connor decides it's time.

Two weeks had passed and you were about to lose it. Your friends and co-workers were still keeping something from you, but now Connor seemed just as irritated as you, which was a help. You were baking again. Cookies again. This time, they were your aunt’s famous chocolate chip. Just enough snap and crunch, but they disintegrated in your mouth. Leaving you feeling warm and soft. Like the chocolate chips in said cookies. 

“I love you.” Connor’s hoarse voice greeted you from the entryway. “Bad day?”

“The worst.”

“Why don’t you drink some water, take a shower, and I’ll finish the cookies and make a stir-fry. And break out the whiskey?”

“That sounds wonderful. What did I do to deserve you?”

“You’re a fierce soul who wants to be the best doctor you can. That’s what. Now go on, I’ll be ready by the time you’re done.” Connor pulled you into a passionate, desperate kiss. “Really bad day, huh?”

“You make it better. Infinitely so.” His mood seemed to have lifted significantly. His left hand was delicately holding the back of your neck and his right was caressing your cheek. His thumb softly moving back and forth underneath your eye. He kissed you again. This time it was a long, loving, velvety kiss. “Go, dinner will be done soon.”

You allowed the smell of soy sauce and chilli flakes to waft into your nose. Your stir fry was almost done, the chicken and vegetables had finished, now all that was left was adding the rice noodles. Biting your lip, you looked down the hall to the bedroom, you wanted to make sure that it was done just as Connor was. 

“That smells so good.”

“It’ll taste better than it smells, now sit down, I just finished.”

“How about the Jameson whiskey?”

“Yes! Here, is that enough?”

“That is the perfect amount, thank you.” 

“So, any new gossip from the hospital?”

“Natalie and Will are back together.”

“Geez, I wonder how long they’ll last this time.”

“April and that new surgeon Marcel kissed while Choi was deployed. Choi and April are still together but tensions are high, and it seems like Marcel wants to fight for April.”

“Damn.”

“Maggie’s getting married!”

“When? I’m so happy for her, she deserves this after everything she’s been through, and put up with from everyone else.”

“Next week. It’s just gonna be a small ceremony, but Maggie made sure to tell me that if I don’t bring you I’m dead meat.”

“Well I plan on having you around for a long time, so we can’t have that, can we?”

“How long?”

“Pardon?”

“You said that you plan on keeping me around for a long time, how long?”

“Well... Years preferably.”

“... Would the rest of our lives be preferable?”

“Yes.” The mood in the room had thickened, Connor’s eyes appearing darker than usual as he fidgeted with his hands. “I have been trying to find the perfect moment for two months, and this is it.” He slipped out of his chair and kneeled on one knee beside you. “Y/N, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?” You couldn’t stop the overjoyed tears that flowed down your face like rivers. “Y/N are you crying? Are you... Sad?”

“No.” Connor’s face quickly went from one of hope, love, and concern, to one of complete and utter despair, making you quickly realize your mistake. “Oh no no no, I meant ‘no’ I’m not not crying because I’m sad! Not ‘no’ I won’t marry you!”

Connor’s body sagged in relief and his eyes bored into you, “could you please answer me then? To save me from confusion.”

“Yes, Connor, I will marry you.” You didn’t have time to look at the ring he’d placed on your finger before he swept you up in a romantic embrace peppered with kisses. Laughter echoed off the walls of the apartment until late into the night, only stopping because you fell asleep curled into each other, not letting go.


End file.
